Heretofore, conventional methods for treating atmospheric air do not appear to have achieved a sufficient degree of purification for rendering such treated air appropriate for being administered to patients.
For this reason, medical-grade air is now preferably produced by mixing pure nitrogen with pure oxygen. However, the production cost of this method is relatively high.
The purpose of this invention is therefore to produce sterile air for medical use by purifying atmospheric air, achieving the required degree of purity, particularly in respect of complete elimination of gaseous contaminants and of germs such as bacteria, while maintaining the production cost at a level appreciably below the cost of the now prevalent method in which pure nitrogen is mixed with pure oxygen for obtaining sterile air.